Wednesdays
by parisoriginal
Summary: Rachel suggests Quinn takes a ballet class with her. One-shot; smut; enjoy!  Dedicated to PC and Marley!


The doors to the dance room suddenly opened startling Rachel, who was at the bar doing her pre-stretching exercises before ballet. Rachel had been alone in the room until that very moment. She enjoyed the silence and serenity that swallowed her body prior to a vigorous, yet satisfying dance class. This abrupt disruption in her weekly routine, however, was terrifying almost as much as it was exhilarating.

See, it was a tall blonde that waltzed in through those double doors. The diva eyed her from her peripheral; her legs firmly bounded by ballet tights; her calves hidden beneath cream-colored leg warmers; her torso wrapped by a close-fitting leotard. Rachel had a hard time believing that Quinn Fabray—_THE_ Quinn Fabray—had actually accepted her offer to join her ballet class. It wasn't that long before that Rachel had brought up the subject of dance, and not the first time she had spoken briefly (but noted) about Quinn's body.

"Quinn, it is such a shame that a woman with a body, and feet, like yours would waste it on anything but the art of dance."

The rest of the Glee club had fallen silent at her comment and glanced at one another, ultimately landing their gazes on the cheerleader. Quinn tried to cover the fact that her cheeks were starting to change colors like the leaves in autumn with a scowl.

"What do you propose I do then, _man __hands_?" Quinn spit out. Like clockwork, the heads of every member immediately shifted to the short girl sitting across the room.

"Well, how about you join my ballet class on Wednesday after school?"

It was like a tennis match in the choir room with the boys and girls turning their heads to and fro the blonde and the brunette. Quinn must have taken too long to answer because Santana automatically changed the subject and the attention of the other glee members was diverted. After the club finished its meeting, Rachel tried one last time to get a response from Quinn.

"You really should come. It'd be an experience."

"Don't count on it."

Rachel repeated that last sentence in her head. _Don__'__t__count__on__it_. Yet, there she was, standing in front of the mirror, completely ignoring the diva, who wasn't that far away to begin with.

Quinn could feel the other girl burning holes in the back of her head. She turned around quickly not even giving Rachel the time to take in the sneer on the blonde's face.

"What?"

The brunette lifted her leg from the bar and stood in first position.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"How so?"

"Well, if you do not recall, Quinn, you told me not to count on you coming."

"Well, RuPaul, here I am. And since when do you listen to a word I say?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"

Right before Quinn could even think of a proper comeback, the other girls in the ballet class walked in. The blonde turned back to face Rachel but the diva was already preparing for the class to begin. She took note and did the same.

It had been a long time since she had danced. Cheerleading was far different from ballet. Ballet was soft, yet firm in all movements. The gracefulness that was needed for the art had to be given in the right proportions. She didn't want to look like a noodle, but she didn't want to look like a linebacker either.

"All right, girls, preparatory and open," the instructor spoke.

In unison, the dancers rounded their right arms, with their left arms on the bar, lifted and parted to the right.

"Plié, and open. Plié, and open."

The older woman walked by all the girls, making sure their postures were correct. Finally, she stopped in front of Quinn and nodded approvingly. This sparked a little jealousy in the fiery brunette. Quinn could see Rachel glaring at her through squinted eyes in reflection of the mirror. The cheerleader smirked and winked at the diva. Rachel was obviously thrown off by this action because she missed the instructor's command to 'tendu and second'.

"Rachel, what's the matter?"

If there was anything the diva despised more, it was being singled out-for doing something wrong.

"Perfectly fine."

"Okay, now second. Plié."

Quinn watched as Rachel shook her head a little and the blonde smirked to herself once more.

After doing pliés in first, second, fourth and fifth with both feet, it was time to do some across the floor.

"Class, Quinn is new today, so I was wondering if one of you could demonstrate how to piqué across the floor?"

"Oh, I'm more than capable—"

"I'll show her," the brunette spoke over Quinn.

The blonde was quickly becoming overly irritated with Rachel's more-than-usual smug attitude. It wasn't the first time Quinn had attended a dance class. She knew very damn well what a piqué turn was and how to do it. Despite Quinn's ill-tempered thoughts toward the shorter girl, she watched as Rachel did her turns with her leg in passé, toes pointed, great spotting, and perfect posture. Her honey colored eyes took a break from the ballet 'robot' to roll over.

The diva proudly walked past the instructor and then past Quinn, casually wearing an over exaggerated smile. Quinn's eyes couldn't help but roll once more. The brunette stood at the corner of the room and began her turns again, followed by another girl from the class, and another, and another.

Finally, it was Quinn's turn. The brunette watched carefully as the cheerleader spun across the room. Her leg was perfectly bent in passé just like Rachel's had been, her toes were pointed, and her posture was spectacular. Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest. A frown fell upon her face when she realized Quinn's spotting wasn't on an inanimate object like how everyone knows it should be. It was on her. The color drained from her face as the blonde twirled ever so beautifully closer and closer to her. Rachel gulped rather loudly and she could have sworn everyone heard it, especially Quinn because she finished her piqués in a perfect stance but let her eyes drop on the diva.

The instructor clapped and basically praised at how gorgeous Quinn had just floated across the floor. They were given a short water break and the class surrounded Quinn. Rachel's envy died when the entire time the other girls chatted with the blonde and amongst themselves, Quinn was only staring at her. Rachel pivoted and walked straight out the double doors to do as the instructor had suggested.

As the brunette swallowed what must have felt like the Atlantic Ocean, the noise from the dance room got inexplicably louder. It was then that Rachel realized that Quinn had exited the room and was walking toward the water fountain.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little competition?"

"You could have told me you had taken lessons before."

"And miss the look on your face? Never."

Rachel smiled sarcastically, "well, I can't say you're too bad for having abandoned dancing."

"Shut it, Berry. I can kick your ass at anything, and you know it."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Quinn. You might be good at tumbling and a few turns here and there, but let's not forget who has a vocal range that can school you up and down these halls and remember who's voice is occasionally sharp."

Quinn rolled her eyes farther back than she had done the whole afternoon, "I'm done talking to you."

The blonde cheerleader turned and walked away from her, swinging her hips making her bum move from side to side in a heavenly way.

_Rachel, __snap __out __of __it!_

Back in the room, the girls had already started leaps across the room. Rachel hadn't bothered trying to over shine Quinn anymore. She didn't need a moment like the one in the hall to happen again-and by that she meant staring the blonde down like she had before.

As soon as the instructor announced the end of class, the dancers all clapped, thanked her and gathered their belongings. One by one they exited the dance room. The older woman walked up to Rachel and handed her the key to the room and asked her to make sure to lock up, then opened the double doors. The diva said goodbye and the doors closed shut. She turned to face the blonde who was still in the room with her.

They were alone.

After a long pause, Rachel finally spoke, "so, how'd you like the class?"

"It was all right. Well, actually, it was fun showing you up."

"In your dreams, Quinn."

The blonde let out a short laugh and walked toward the bars. She kneeled down and spread her legs in second toward the wall. Rachel took this opportunity to grab her things and organize herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in the same room with Quinn Fabray _alone_. It was causing her palpitations. She didn't quite understand if it was because she was scared or because she could at any moment run out of things to say to the blonde, as ridiculous as it may sound. Suddenly, a voice disrupted Rachel's train of thought.

"Hey, treasure trail, make yourself useful and come here for a second."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "You do not have to refer to me by those nicknames, Quinn. We're not in public."

"Fine, Berry. Just be quiet and get over here, then."

Reluctantly, Rachel marched her way toward Quinn who was still sprawled on the floor and facing the bars.

"I just got back on the Cheerios and I haven't really been able to stretch out to how I used to-you know, after Beth and all."

"Mhmm," Rachel managed to let escape her lips, still standing behind the blonde.

"Do you mind helping me?"

Once again, Rachel gulped an audible gulp, but the blonde didn't pay her any mind. There must have been a fire erupting in her stomach because her whole body temperature increased dramatically. She kneeled down behind the cheerleader. She became hesitant and decided to keep a distance from the blonde by using her feet to push her forward to the wall; obviously, this had not been a good idea.

"Uh, no. How about you use your man hands, this is a brand new leotard."

Finally! A thought!

"You bought a new leotard for this?"

Quinn rolled her eyes for the third time that afternoon and glanced over her shoulder, "what did I say about talking?"

Rachel didn't know why but she listened and shut her mouth, but not before letting it hang a bit unhinged as she had to switch her breathing from her nose. The feeling that the diva was experiencing wasn't as much awkward as it was, dare she say, semi-erotic? She had danced for many years and stretched with many other girls, but this was _Quinn __Fabray_ she was about to _touch_. It didn't even occur to her that this was slightly homosexual at all and she wasn't sure if Quinn was thinking it the same way either.

Right then, Quinn cleared her throat as if asking what was taking her so long. Rachel shook her head and moved forward. She placed her petite hands on either side of the blonde's torso. Once feeling more confident, mostly since Quinn didn't make any type of unsatisfied noise, she began to push her toward the wall.

That is until, "no, you're going to have to come closer."

"Umm, okay," Rachel spoke under her breath. The brunette slid on her knees closer to the cheerleader. Her heart was racing; she was so close to the blonde that she could smell the shampoo aroma in her hair. "Like this?"

Rachel's voice had dipped a tad lower than she expected it to. It was at that moment that Quinn began to react to the proximity of the other girl. Her body shivered briefly and it did not go unnoticed by the brunette. This was getting beyond elating; it felt downright sinful. Thoughts raced through Rachel's head: _the __doors __are __locked, __the __room __is __empty, __and __we __are __alone._ _I __am __alone __with __Quinn __Fabray. __Quinn __Fabray __just __shivered __at __my __closeness. __THE __Quinn __Fabray._

She couldn't help the devious smirk that ran across her face. The best part of it all was that Quinn had no idea _and_ she had her back toward her so she could play this out whichever way she felt suited; the ball was in her court. Cautiously, she let her hands run down the blonde's torso until they landed above where her hips ended and her legs began. The brunette then moved her thumbs down to grasp Quinn's hips and forcefully pushed the girl forward.

Quinn let out a sharp yelp, "Jesus _Christ_, do you mind _not_ killing my legs?"

Rachel smirked again. She made sure to lean close to Quinn's ear when she whispered, "I'm sorry."

A wave of shock bolted down Quinn's spine as she struggled to find the words to say, "i-it's oka-y."

The blonde's ear was burning at the feel of Rachel's breath on it. Goosebumps flooded her right side. She couldn't clutch on to what was going on. All she knew was that there was a situation going on between her legs that she internally demanded an explanation for, but her mind was so out of sync that she could neither ask nor could she receive one, she was just going to let things happen. Rachel took the chance to thrust Quinn again. This time, the blonde didn't have a remark; in fact, one could even say she moaned in pain.

The diva lowered her body right up against the blonde. She let her mind run off with things she shouldn't say, but alas she decided that this might be her only chance to act. Rachel hadn't really dwelled on any thoughts toward Quinn Fabray in this situation. In fact, she had hushed her inner thoughts if they ever moved on from an imaginary friendship between the two of them. It was obvious that she wouldn't have a problem with a relationship with another girl, had the subject ever risen in her mind, because her parents were both male. It was the mere thought of it being _Quinn_ that scared her. To develop anything like a crush on the blonde cheerleader would be an abomination in that school, not to mention it would eat her up inside.

As far as the brunette knew, Quinn didn't seem to have an issue with her being so close. The blonde did not make a single motion toward pushing the other girl away, nor did she question why her voice had sounded so…sexy.

_Oh, __God, __this __is __RACHEL __we __are __talking __about __here_. Quinn continue to have an internal battle with herself about _Rachel_ sounding _sexy_. Rachel: the girl who wears Argyle. Rachel: the girl who won't _ever_ shut up. Rachel: the girl who stole her boyfriend-_ex-boyfriend, __whatever_. Rachel: the girl who was so close to her she could barely breathe properly. Rachel: the girl whose hands were on her hips and parts of her—parts she barely knew existed—wanted those hands to move lower. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. _Oh, __who __am __I __kidding? __Screw __it, __Rachel __Berry __**is **__sexy._

As if reading Quinn's mind, Rachel lifted her right hand from the cheerleader's hip and ran her fingers along her inner thigh and spoke, "you're supposed to feel this muscle stretch."

"M-mhmm."

The blonde's thoughts were increasingly becoming less and less coherent as Rachel caressed her thigh once more. She lowered her head and shut her eyes in an attempt to regulate her breathing. Rachel noticed the change in Quinn and retreated her hand, leaning back off the cheerleader.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate. Maybe we should leave. I don't even know what time it is, actually. My dads might be getting worried. Shouldn't you be heading h—"

"God, Rachel, just _shut __up_ for a second," Quinn's head whipped around so quickly that Rachel didn't have a chance to retort. Her eyes were black as the night. Next thing she knew, Quinn's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and drawing their lips.

Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head at replaying the sound of her name coming from behind those perfect lips-those perfect lips that were now on hers. They were soft and creamy and the diva could have sworn she'd died and went to heaven as soon as the blonde's tongue brushed against her. Without hesitation, the brunette parted her lips invitingly.

Quinn had no intention of taking back her offer; she let her tongue collide hungrily against Rachel's. The fact that this felt so wrong but yet so right was what was driving the blonde forward. She felt so naked without being unclothed, so vulnerable in her position. Her legs were spread wide and the ache between them was left bare. She let her mind imagine Rachel's hands on her and that was just enough to make her moan deeply. At the sound that escaped Quinn's mouth, Rachel tightened her grip on the cheerleader's hips, causing yet another profound moan. The diva could almost feel the need rising in Quinn and so she dragged her left hand up the blonde's back until it nestled in her hair, pulling the other girl closer.

At the sound of a third moan, Rachel took the opportunity to let her lips explore the blonde's neck. She placed small open-mouthed kisses down the cheerleader's jaw. Quinn's breaths became jagged as she shut her eyes tight. The diva continued her sweet torture down the other girl's throat. Her left hand cradled Quinn's head as she began to let her teeth sink into her neck.

"Fuck," was all that escaped Quinn's lips.

Rachel made her way up to the cheerleader's ear and whispered, "What was that?"

Quinn's eyes were still shut and her eyebrows furrowed. She bit her lip before speaking, "Mmm, I said 'fuck'."

"Is that what you want?" Rachel let her tongue graze the other girl's ear.

Quinn let out a sharp moan, "Yes, please, just _touch __me_."

"I'm sorry, did I just hear the head cheerleader _beg_?" Rachel was obviously enjoying this a little too much. Quinn could almost feel her smirk burning into her ear. The craving between her legs was getting to be too much to bear. Quinn need to feel Rachel's hands on her.

"Rachel, just fucking touch me." She grabbed the diva's not-so-man-ish hand and pulled it inside the front of her leotard. The contact between the fingertips of the brunette's hand and the blonde's hardened nipples was enough to send them both flying. Rachel began massaging Quinn's breast as she resumed her previous actions on the blonde's neck.

"I love hearing my name come from your perfect mouth," Rachel breathed into the other girl's ear.

Quinn was too hot to hold back, "Keep going and I'll be screaming it."

The diva scoffed at the bold comment and took Quinn's nipple between her fingers and pulled, causing the blonde's head to fall back on her shoulder, open-mouthed and gasping. Rachel moved to the other nipple and repeated. She let go of the cheerleader's neck as her shoulder was now enough support and slipped her other hand over her breast so that there were two satisfying the other girl. Quinn let out a series of short moans.

Rachel turned her attention onto the girl's face. Quinn's lips were parted and she could see her tongue peeking out from behind her teeth, sometimes crossing above them to coat them with fresh saliva, then tucking back and pressing against the roof of her mouth. Each time Rachel would squeeze her breasts her eyebrows would furrow and she'd bite her lip. The diva had never witnessed something so erotic in her life. She was making someone else feel _good_. She was making _Quinn __Fabray_ feel _good_.

The brunette leaned her head on the blonde's profile and brushed her lips over her earlobe teasingly, "You're making me so hot. Jesus, you should see the look on your face. You're fucking flawless."

Quinn was quite certain she had never heard the diva curse before, and hearing her say that made her hips buck forward, causing her body to move closer to the wall. The mixture of pain and pleasure had Quinn gasping, "Mmm, Rach— "

"Yes?" Rachel hissed into her ear, kissing it.

The blonde took the other girl's right hand from inside her leotard and lowered it slowly. Rachel's heart began to beat like a drum, her eyes widened when it reached its destination.

"Touch me here," she exhaled.

Rachel let her head fall forward onto Quinn's neck, nodding, "Okay."

The diva felt her body catch fire as she pressed her hand onto Quinn's center. The loud moan that fled the blonde reverberated off the walls of the empty room. In fear of the cheerleader belting out another one, Rachel stole a long kiss, their lips only parting to gasp and whisper incoherent things. The brunette continued to cause friction atop Quinn's clit, slowly becoming more vigorous. By then, both girls' lips were only centimeters apart. Rachel rubbed a bit harder, and she must have caught a good spot because Quinn's arms shot up to hold onto the bar and her head rocked forward in ecstasy. Rachel had forgotten about her left arm whilst being caught up in the wonderment in front of her and lifted it off the blonde's breast to move her locks off her back. Rachel pressed lingering kisses on the back of the girl's neck and her hand traveled just below her other hand.

The diva pressed Quinn's opening and she could feel the fabric was soaked. Quinn cried out, she needed more contact so badly but her state of mind couldn't allow her to speak at the moment.

"Fuck, Quinn, you soaked through your clothes," Rachel couldn't believe it.

"I—I…" Quinn began.

"You what, baby?"

Quinn's eyes rolled back at the sound of Rachel calling her baby, "I—I need you…"

"How badly?" The diva stopped holding back. She wanted to know how much Quinn needed release. She wanted to know how close she was. She wanted to know what the blonde wanted, needed, craved...

Quinn rocked her head back onto Rachel's shoulder, her arms still holding onto the bar, propping her up. She gasped at the diva's boldness and gave in, "I need you so bad. Ugh, please just… just, fuck me, Rachel, _please_."

The blonde didn't receive a response. Instead, all she heard was the elaborate sound of fabric tearing. Rachel had slipped her hands beneath Quinn's leotard and ripped apart her tights. With one hand she pulled the material aside. The brunette's chocolate, now black, eyes hovered over the sight of the other girl's most private part. Electricity ran through Rachel as she saw Quinn's pink lips glisten with her juices and she couldn't help but wonder what the blonde tasted like. Temptation triumphed over hesitation; her fingers grazed over Quinn's saturated center and brought her hand to lips.

It was as if Quinn had had an out of body experience. There she was in an empty dance room spread-eagled facing a wall with the girl she'd spent the last God knows how many years despising. Rachel Berry was pressed up against her back about to _taste_ her. There was a good chance that this may all be a dream and she'd just have to scold at herself upon wakening for having such dirty thoughts about Rachel, or another girl at that. Alas, this was not a dream. Quinn's head was actually on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's arms were actually around her body. Rachel was actually pressed up against her. And lastly, Rachel's fingers were actually about to enter her mouth to taste her.

If Rachel didn't know any better, she'd think she was on a cloud. As ridiculously clichéd as it sounded, the taste of Quinn Fabray in her mouth was nothing short of heavenly. Her eyes fluttered shut as her lips enveloped her fingers and sucked back the blonde's juices. Her throat let out a low growl of approval and Quinn bucked her hips closer to the wall, which caused her to moan in pain. Which pain the blonde was shouting for was beyond the diva. She, to reward the blonde for waiting so patiently while she indulged her temptation, leaned in and connected their lips. Rachel didn't wait for Quinn to accept her tongue. She wanted the head cheerleader to taste herself.

And taste herself she did. Quinn could hardly contain herself and just before she was going to let go of the bar and grab the brunette's hand to shove back down where she so desperately wanted to be touched again, the other girl clamped her hands and prevented the blonde from moving.

Rachel broke their kiss, "You're not going anywhere."

The embrace grew heavy and their moans were synchronized. Thoughts ran circles in Quinn's head. Mainly the words and phrases that bounced about her cranium were along the lines of "_Jesus __fucking __Christ__"__,__ "__oh __good __God __forgive __me__"__,__ "__this __is __so __wrong, __but __fuck __it __feels __fucking __amazing__"__._ A moan vibrated through her throat when she felt Rachel's fingers make their way back underneath her leotard. She began to feel the diva circle motions over her clit. God, it felt wonderful when it was someone else doing it instead of herself. Not even Finn or Puck could have done this with the delicacy that Rachel was using.

Quinn purred against Rachel and the only question that ran through the brunette's mind was _what __does __it __feel __like_. They parted and the diva lazily opened her eyes just enough to look over Quinn's deliciously dark pink lips. She spoke so close to the other girl's mouth, "How does it feel?"

"Mmm, so good," Quinn didn't even open her eyes to speak. The brunette continued her finger's movements upon the other girl's clit, every so often pressing with a tad bit more pressure; making Quinn gasp and buck her hips forward.

"Good," Rachel breathed onto the blonde's lips, one of which was caught underneath pearly white teeth. The diva's eyes rolled over Quinn's facial features; taking as much of her in as she could whilst making her feel this good. Her heavily colored cheeks-which were definitely not that color from make-up; her lips-which had to be doused in saliva from time to time, because they were never quite shut; her tongue-which looked like it could cause a number on the diva if she let it anywhere _in_ her.

Quinn's brows knitted and a low whine escaped her lips, "Rachel-please, I-"

"What, what do you want, baby?" Rachel sighed. Who'd have thought that hearing her name spoken from another woman's mouth would make her _this_ wet?

The blonde let her head roll to the side, her lips grazing Rachel's ear, "God, I need you-please, Rachel, I need you inside me, _now_."

It sounded like she could burst into tears at any given moment. Rachel let the thought sink into her head; Quinn Fabray was currently silly putty in her hand, to the point that if _she_ doesn't _do_ something about it, she might as well have accumulated enough energy to implode the world-"Rachel, I swear to-"

With a swift buck of the diva's hips against hers, Quinn didn't have a chance to finish her threat. Pain shot from her toes to her center. Her head bolted forward and she cried out as she felt petite but forceful fingers enter with such ease.

Rachel let her teeth sink into the other girl's shoulder in order to stop herself from-who knows. Quinn was so wet, it was hard to pump in and out without her fingers getting lost. The blonde's mouth hung open, exasperated breaths leaving and entering her lungs. There was a mess of _"harder"_, _"faster"_, _"please"_, and _"Jesus, __fuck"_s flying about the room. Quinn's left arm dropped from the bar and pressed up against the wall, driving her back against Rachel's front, causing the diva to moan into the other girl's shoulder. The small hand was pumping aggressively, sure that the head cheerleader was reaching the top of her pyramid.

Suddenly, there were a set of lips latched onto the diva's earlobe, teeth pulling roughly at it, "Rachel," her voice boomed coarsely, "Rachel, make me-make me come for you."

The smaller girl was more than willing to comply. Her fingers pumped once, twice, three times and finally pressed up against her spot. In a flash, the hand Quinn was using to push against the wall dove into the brunette's hair and pulled her into a seething kiss as her body began to quiver uncontrollably. Rachel's fingers continued to press lightly, roughly, and then softly up against Quinn's insides, feeling her walls close in around them. The blonde's lips parted, breathing short gasps adversed to her own parted lips. Her chocolate eyes slowly making an appearance, her pupils trying to go back to a normal size, watching Quinn come for her. _For __her_.

Rachel took in the image. She captured it, in her mind, like a camera. Quinn's legs, stiff as rocks; her hamstring visibly flexed; her abs tightening and loosening, gracefully; her chest heaving at a rapid pace, then stopping dead in its tracks, only to then heave once more; her lips parted still; her tongue peaking from behind her teeth; her eyes making an effort to stay open, but failing miserably; the beads of sweat gathered along her hair line; her hair slightly a mess, but still held captive in a bun atop her head. And a thought occurred to her, that if Rachel could pick up a dictionary right now and look up the word 'beautiful' and all its synonyms, this image of Quinn would be the _perfect_ example.

It was now that Quinn's body finally relaxed. The hand on the bar fell limply at her side, however, still keeping the other nestled in Rachel's hair. The blonde attempts to bring her lips to the diva's, but needs a little help. The other girl complies and tangles their lips once more. The kiss itself was stupidly magical, and it wasn't until their tongues met, that Rachel realized her fingers were still inside the other girl. Sheepishly, she pulled them out, dragging with them a long and low moan from Quinn's delicious mouth.

They parted and stayed eyeing each other for a few seconds. Neither of them knew what to say, this had all been _really_ unexpected, and it isn't something they'd ever immediately take back-despite what they later might think when it sinks in. Either way, the damage is done, and what they just did-what they both felt-was _way_ too strong to deny. It was just a matter of who would speak first.

Quinn's head turned slightly, leaning the side of her forehead against the shorter girl's; she was still trying to catch her breath. Rachel dipped her lips to leave small kisses onto the creamy shoulders in front of her, only to realize all the light bite marks bestowed on her skin. _Whoops_.

A low whisper disrupted the silence, "class is every Wednesday."

This made the blonde drop her head in a light chuckle. Rachel's panic rose sharply, causing her fingers to dig a little into the blonde's hip. She shut her eyes and hoped Quinn wouldn't somehow throw this all away into the pile of things she _doesn't_ deal with.

Instead, with a suggestive tone, all Rachel could play over and over in her mind for the rest of the days and nights leading up to the Wednesday next week was, "okay... but you owe me new tights."


End file.
